


If I should die before I wake

by Kerioth



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerioth/pseuds/Kerioth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on Red's thoughts in the last scene of the game</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I should die before I wake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinneys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneys/gifts).



I'm glad I can't see your face right now. As much as I've wanted to see you since they took you from me, I'm glad I can't see it now. I don't know if I could do this if I had to look in your eyes.

Do I know what I'm doing? Hell no, but what else can I do? This might be our only chance. Everyone else is already gone. What's the point of rebuilding if there's no one to build for?

Just hold on. I know it's a lot to ask, but... I'll be there soon.

I hope.


End file.
